


Public Server

by rageprufrock



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for MKlutz's prompt, "NCIS - Endearment. Anywhere with verbal misunderstandings back at NCIS."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Server

TO: NCIS_2007summerinterns@ncis.navy.gov  
FROM: emily.r.roth@ncis.navy.gov  
SUBJECT: todd owes me $45

t.d. doesn't need a key to drop by g's house; tell me that's how gay. todd, you owe me $45 you giant queer-fearing moron.

\----

TO: NCIS_2007summerinterns@ncis.navy.gov  
FROM: todd.brennan@ncis.navy.gov  
SUBJECT: re: todd owes me $45

Greg on three confirms g doesn't even lock the doors to his house; this is about his senile cynicism and not some tragic and stuttered big gay love, you pervert.

Also, I think McGee has a crush on you. Did you tell him you're 17?

\----

TO: NCIS_2007summerinterns@ncis.navy.gov  
FROM: jean.h.rolling@ncis.navy.gov  
SUBJECT: re: re: todd owes me $45

Both of you are wrong: G. has the crush on T.D. How have you managed NOT to notice the totally BDSM "love taps" that go around the bullpen all the time?

Also: Emily, don't lie, you told him you're 20. When he gets arrested and raped in prison for statutory rape, it'll be on you and your underaged head.

\----

TO: NCIS_2007summerinterns@ncis.navy.gov  
FROM: a.dinozzo@ncis.navy.gov  
SUBJECT: re: re: re: todd owes me $45

for the record, you might want to make sure, in the future, that when discussing supergeek mcgee(k), you encrypt the emails enough so that he doesn't find it in a vanity scan of the entire system.

\----

TO: NCIS_2007summerinterns@ncis.navy.gov  
FROM: l.gibbs@ncis.navy.gov  
SUBJECT: re: re: re: re: todd owes me $45

ALSO THEY WERE NOT LOVE TAPS


End file.
